This invention relates to a safety feature or locking member for use in connection with a male electrical plug or female receptacle; more particularly, to a device whereby the electrical cord is securely fastened against the plug body so that the same will not be easily removed from the connector terminals in the plug.
The prior art teaches a variety of different olugs, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,521; 3,020,578; 3,141,718; 3,354,420; 3,402,382; 3,663,924; 3,829,819; 3,950,069; and others.